


Só uma criança

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Janet perde uma paciente, Sam a conforta.





	Só uma criança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730661) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Janet ainda tinha trabalho a fazer, não deveria estar se escondendo ali, mas não podia suportar o que tinha acontecido. Medicina de emergência significava que perder pacientes acontecia com frequência o bastante para precisar lidar com isso rapidamente, e essa estava longe de ser a primeira vez que tinha perdido uma paciente, mas essa paciente era diferente, ela a atingiu, era só uma criança. A garota só tinha cinco anos, e chegou só com uma tosse, que rapidamente piorou até que ela tivesse sufocado no próprio sangue antes que pudessem a levar para a sala de operações. Foi só quando a mãe dela chegou perguntando pela filha que descobriram sobre suas condições pré-existentes, e talvez se tivessem sabido delas antes, poderiam ter conseguido salvar ela, mas o pai que a trouxe não pensou em comentar sobre isso, nem pensou em ligar para a sua ex-esposa até ser tarde demais, então eles a trataram como um caso de baixa prioridade.

A garota lhe lembrava de sua própria filha. Janet e Sam não tinham planejado ter filhos, mas Janet não pode aceitar mandar uma criança doente de volta para o sistema de adoções, sabendo que ela não seria bem cuidada. A condição de Cassandra podia ser fatal, mas tinha poucos efeitos colaterais se bem tratada, e ela passou da garota de seis anos cujo coração parou de bater na sala de emergências para a adolescente que estava tentando convencer suas mães que tinha idade o bastante para começar a namorar.

Não podia evitar de pensar em Cassandra, no que teria acontecido com ela, e o quão injusto era que uma criança pequena morreu porque o seu pai foi negligente demais para saber de sua condição. Ela estava tão focada em sua própria dor que nem percebeu quando alguém entrou no depósito onde ela estava se escondendo.

“Janet,” Sam disse, se sentando ao lado de Janet e a puxando para seus braços.

“Sam? O que você está fazendo aqui?” Ela tentou limpar as lágrimas. “Você não deveria estar em aula agora?”

“Carolyn me ligou, ela me contou o que tinha acontecido, e eu sabia que você não deveria ficar sozinha. E, além disso, McKay me devia um favor, então pedi para ele me cobrir, ele pode traumatizar meus estudantes, mas acho que vão ficar bem.”

“Sinto muito, não deveria ter feito você vir até aqui, mas…” ela não conseguia nem terminar o pensamento.

“Mas ela era uma criança negligenciada com uma condição crônica. Ela te lembra da Cassandra.”

Sam a conhecia tão bem, ela nem precisava explicar porque estava sofrendo. Janet só acenou.

“Vem cá então, o teu turno terminou faz dez minutos, vamos para casa.”

“O quê?” Janet olhou para seu relógio, não podia acreditar que ficou ali por mais de uma hora, chorando sozinha no escuro. “Oh, não, eu não deveria ter ficado aqui por tanto tempo, eles podiam precisar de mim.”

“Você não ajudaria muito nessas condições, mas não importa agora. Por que nós não pegamos a Cassie mais cedo da casa do meu pai e fazemos um jantar em família?”

Janet acenou. “Só preciso de um minuto, te encontro no carro.”

Sam olhou para ela preocupada, mas lhe deu um último abraço apertado antes de a soltar. “Fique tanto tempo quanto precisar.”


End file.
